Those Three Words
by iklaintevenmad
Summary: Kurt's back from New York and meets up with Blaine for coffee. A certain three words have been on both boys' minds...


Kurt didn't even wait for Blaine to knock on the door. He simply flung it open and threw himself at the boy, wrapping his arms round his boyfriend's neck. The week away in New York had felt like an eternity.

'Kurt!' Blaine cried, pulling Kurt closer to him by the waist and hugging him tightly.  
>Kurt buried his nose into the crook of Blaine's neck and was hit by the welcoming scent of <em>Blaine<em>.  
>'I missed you,' he whispered, his voice muffled.<br>Blaine only held on tighter, laughing a little, overjoyed to see Kurt again. 'I missed _you_. Who knew a week could seem so long? Now come on, let's go get coffee and you can tell me all about New York!' He pulled away reluctantly, grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him to his car. No sooner had he clicked his seatbelt into place and turned to face Kurt, the latter's lips were crashing against his, hard and passionate and desperate. Kurt swiped his tongue against Blaine's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Blaine was only too happy to permit.  
>They stayed like that for while. The only sound in the car was their breathing, swirling together in the intimacy of it all.<p>

Both boys looked shocked when they finally broke apart; it was as though even Kurt himself didn't know he was going to kiss his boyfriend like that. Not that either of them were complaining. Not at all.  
>'Sorry,' Kurt breathed, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, 'I've just been picturing that all week, is all.'<br>'Don't apologise,' Blaine ordered quickly with a grin as he started the car. 'And anyway, at least _you _had things to keep your mind off missing me. I was stuck in boring _Ohio_!'  
>'New York <em>was <em>amazing,' Kurt agreed, beaming. 'But I'm glad to be back.'  
>Blaine took a hand off the wheel to grasp Kurt's, saying, 'I'm so sorry you didn't win, though.' He thought back to Pavarotti's funeral, how sad Kurt had been to lose Regionals. That was nothing compared to this, surely. They had gone all the way to New York – Kurt switching schools in the process – and had lost. He was surely crushed.<br>Much to his surprise, Kurt just shrugged. 'I don't think we were ready. Not entirely. To be honest, what with the relationship problems that have been going on lately, not everyone's mind was on the competition. But I cannot _wait _to tell you the tip of the iceberg!' And the excitement evident in his voice wormed its way into Blaine, too.  
>'Ooh, what?' He asked curiously.<br>'I'll tell you at the coffee shop,' Kurt grinned, eliciting a groan from the boy sat next to him.  
>'Tease,' he mumbled.<br>'Mhmm,' was the only response he got.

They ordered their coffees – sharing a smile as Blaine reeled off both their orders, thinking back to the whole 'you know my coffee order?' debacle and thanking their lucky starts that they _did _get together in the end – and sat down on a little table, facing each other.  
>'Okay. Go!' Blaine bounced up and down in his seat, wanting to know everything about his boyfriend's trip.<br>'From the beginning or just highlights?' Kurt asked, eyebrow raised delicately. He always looked _so cool _when he did that.  
>'Beginning! Highlights! I don't know!' Blaine grinned, and Kurt laughed along with him.<br>The taller boy bit his lip, trying and failing to suppress a grin. 'I sang on a Broadway stage.'  
>Blaine froze, coffee cup halfway to his mouth. 'Shut. Up. You did not!'<br>'I did, I swear on Pav's grave!' Came the deadly serious reply. Blaine literally couldn't believe his ears.

The conversation flowed from there. From breakfast at Tiffany's to more about Wicked, back to the hotel, then segments of Nationals, the conversation flitting from subject to subject as he remembered other details.

Pictures painted themselves in Blaine's mind. Kurt on Broadway. Kurt outside Tiffany's. Kurt dancing on stage at Nationals. It sucked that Blaine couldn't have been there to witness it first hand; he was certain that his boyfriend would have fit right in with the scenery, and he made a mental note to plan a trip to the city in the near future. Or maybe go to NYU after Dalton and study music, and Kurt could study music too or perhaps fashion, and they'd live together in a crappy apartment but at least it'd be relatively cheap, and who cares where they live, so long as they're together?  
>The vision was so vivid that Blaine had to shake his head to focus back on the conversation.<p>

'Oh my God, you should have seen it. We all look at the top ten list for showcase and we all just went _numb_,' Kurt says after explaining the whole _kiss _thing, 'and then Jesse kept going _on and on_ about how Rachel and Finn's kiss is what cost us Nationals –'  
>' – While I understand passion, I do think that was unprofessional, but sorry keep going.' Blaine butted in quickly, although he hated siding with Jesse St. James; he still wasn't over the comments he had gave Kurt for his rendition of Some People. Blaine had heard Kurt sing that song – he'd practiced it on him more than enough times – and it was <em>fabulous<em>, all boyfriend prejudices aside.  
>'Okay, so then we get back to the hotel and Santana <em>loses<em> it. I mean, and the plane ride home was _completely silent_. Like, no one said a word. We all just sat there with our faces buried in our complimentary copies of Sky Mall.' But he didn't even seem _bothered_, which struck Blaine as odd, considering how hard Regionals had hit him.  
>'Wait, I don't get it,' he confessed, looking at Kurt with a confused expression on his face. 'You don't seem that sad at all.'<br>A small smile graced Kurt's lips as he shrugged again. 'Well... it was still _amazing_! I mean, I flew on a plane for the first time in my life; I had breakfast at Tiffany's; I sang on a Broadway stage!'  
>And then Blaine said the one thing he'd being dying to tell Kurt ever since he left him at the airport the week before – ever since he'd heard him sing Blackbird, if he was honest.<br>'I love you,' he admitted, his tone soft, almost lazy in this state of content. He had his elbow on the table and had rested his head on his hand, and the look he gave Kurt portrayed exactly how he felt – _in love_.  
>He wasn't waiting for Kurt to return the feelings; that wasn't what he was after. He just wanted Kurt to know how he felt.<br>Kurt swallowed his coffee, a shocked expression on his face that was quickly replaced by one of pure happiness.  
>'I love you, too,' and the way he said it –an inevitable of-<em>course<em>-I-love-you way – warmed Blaine's heart.  
>They both sat in silence for a moment, staring at each other, not needing words.<br>Kurt broke the quiet, but in no way did it ruin the perfect mood.  
>'You know, when you stop and think about it, Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year.' They both smiled, and then Kurt noticed something from the corner of his eye. 'Oh, look who's here!'<br>They talked to Sam and Mercedes for a little while, sharing their summer plans. Blaine gave Sam a little look as Kurt described _Pip Pip Hooray_ that plainly said, 'my boyfriend's crazy, but I love him for it'.  
>Blaine turned back to Kurt after the other two teens left, and they started talking animatedly about the summer ahead.<p>

_Reviews please! :)_


End file.
